


Royal Adrenaline

by GlitterGunnerz



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pre-Breath of the Wild, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Calamity Ganon, Revali (Legend of Zelda) Being an Asshole, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGunnerz/pseuds/GlitterGunnerz
Summary: Tasked to aid your sister Princess Zelda in the preparation against Calamity Ganon, you eventually found yourself much too involved with a certain champion of the divines. A royal and a rito was taboo, though the secret would stay between them. For now.
Kudos: 2





	1. Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! So I found myself finishing BOTW and a certain rito champion had me wanting to write a lil fanfic for those of us who are fans of Revali themselves. So I hope you enjoy. This story will become explicit, and strong language will be used, so be prepared ;) okay blah blah, enough of me!

You stared out of your white trimmed windows, the silent princess flowers in full bloom in the distant grass outside. The wind carried them as they danced, and you could smell the fresh summer air even from your room. Your sister Zelda had left the castle early this morning, on her search for the Champions to aid you in the battle against Ganon. Sometimes you couldn’t help but wonder, did you stand a chance? At most, you could weild a bow better than your own sister, trained at a very young age. Something about archery fascinated you, the way an arrow could pierce an object from far away, the feel of your very own carved bow as you clenched it in your hands. Just the thought of it made you want to go out into the yard and shoot at some targets. 

You reached for your gold and teal tunic, a brown belt tied around your waist. Biting your lip, you were torn between your black leggings or black shorts. Considering mobility wise, your shorts seemed more comfortable and cool in this weather. God forbid you showed your skin prancing around the castle. You jolted to your bow that lay in the corner of your large room, running your hand along it’s base. Your initials were still carved from when you were small. P.Maya? Really? You thought the Princess status was much more important as a child than now. Smirking to yourself, you waltzed out of your room into the main hall. The guards adjusted their posture as you walked by, shaking your head at them. Difference between you and Zelda was that you weren’t one for formalities. 

You reached the back yard, the guards opening the large doors for you to reveal the sweet summer air on your skin. But something else caught your gaze, and none other it was your sister gathered with different looking individuals standing tall, appearing strong. One of them even had red, beautiful locks that swung in the wind elegantly. She was the Gerudo woman seemingly by her attire. The large Goron carried a large boulder breaker on his back, and a small framed, yet sweet looking Zora stood beside a Rito man, taller than her, a blue scarf flowing on his neck. You noticed that he had a bow as well with him. Out of all the moments you wanted to shoot, why did they have to gather outside here?

“Ah, Maya, great timing.” You heard your sister call out, motioning her hand to have you come over. Sighing, you wore a smile slightly as the four others turned their heads to face you as you approached, still weilding your bow. “These are the Champions I have appointed to aid us in the preparation for Calamity Ganon. Please, introduce yourselves.”

“Princess Maya. I am Urbosa, of the Gerudo tribe. It’s truly a pleasure to meet you!” She bowed, and you blushed at how deep she did. 

“I’m Daruk, of the Gorons! It’s great to meet you, Princess!” Yet again, he bowed. 

“I am Mipha, of the Zora. A pleasure, Princess Maya.” Her voice was low and sweet, like music to your ears. You smiled down at her. 

“And I am Revali of the Rito tribe, though you may have heard of me already. Word gets around when you’re a man of talent.” His cockiness was already evident and all you could do was bow your head. They continued to bow and you chuckled. 

“Okay okay you can all stand now. I’m not like my sisted to be approached so formally. Instead, I prefer high fives or handshakes.” You joked, watching their expressions at your honestly, Zelda giggling at you. 

“Is that a bow you hold, Princess? So you recognize the art of archery it seems.” The Rito spoke to you, eyeing down your bow. 

“Just call me Maya” you said. “Yes, I’ve been shooting since I was young.” You placed your hands on your hips proudly, as he looked down at you with a pierceful gaze.

“As you know, I’m considered to be a highly respected and refined archer. Princess Zelda recognized my skill, as she should.” Was he trying to prove something to you, or did he actually feel threatened. 

“Come on Revali, I bet she could wipe the floor with you.” Urbosa winked at you, as you shot a warm smile in her direction. He sneered at her comment, taking a step towards you. 

“There seems to be some targets sprawled about here.” His wing motioned to the various targets you had set up around the field. “I would be honored to see our Princess shoot.”

“I accept challenges as much as I finish them.” You spoke proudly, retrieving your bow. You watched as a sly grin appeared upon his face. It was almost as if it was only you two in the field. “Watch and learn, Rito.” You spoke sharply, setting your stance at the most distance target. 

You rose the bow, your hand that aimed the arrow rested lightly upon your lip. You took a moment to feel the winds direction, knowing where to aim and when the wind cooled down. As usual, you took a deep breath, the rest of them watching you was a little intimidating, but nothing you haven’t done before in competitions. You exhaled and released the arrow, watching it fly and bam. It hit directly in the bullseye, nothing to be too proud of. They looked at you in awe, unlike Zelda who just smiled, already aware of your skill. Revali had kept a strong gaze on where your arrow had hit, then back at you. 

“Wow. Who needs Revali when we have a real shot like you huh?” Urbosa announced, mocking him as he ignored her, crossing his wings upon his chest. 

“We could definitely use someone like you!” Daruk also spoke up, a large grin as he gave you a large thumbs up. 

“Huh. Well, your stance could use some work.”

“Excuse me?” You were caught off guard by his sudden comment, until Zelda spoke up suddenly. 

“Um, you three, join me in the dining hall? Lunch has been prepared for us.” They couldn’t help but watch you two puff your chests at one another, but followed Zelda’s orders and left the yard, to leave you two standing there. 

“Excuse me Princess, that was improper of me.” He suddenly attempted to excuse his behavior, but you were having none of it. 

“No no, like I said, I hate formalities. And my stance has been the same since I was young and it’s never faltered.

“Maybe that’s where your problem lies.” He sneered, and in no moments later did he wield his golden bow that glimmered under the bright sun. You watched as he leaped into the air effortlessly, your gaze stuck on him. 

It was like nothing you’ve seen before, a large wind cast below him as he readied his aim on a different target, you watched as it gracefully swung in the air, even throwing the target off, falling into the grass. He eventually made his way down to you, and landed a little closer to you than before, stumbling your stance as the winds pushed back down onto the ground. 

“Well then, Champion Revali meet me back here tomorrow. Same time. Same bow. You’ve started something that I can’t simply forget.”

“Well then, I look forward to it, your highness.” 

“Cut that out.”

“Alright. Maya.”


	2. You Practice Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Revali train in the yard as per your request. He sees a different side of you.

You spent most of the next day aiding your sister and father in preparations of the battle against Calamity Ganon, whenever it would occur. You discussed matters revolving primarily around the Champions, and the Divine Beasts they would be in control of to aid you. You often wondered what would happen if all of Hyrule were to disappear and these efforts would be in vain. You couldn't help but let fear consume you, but held trust in your families abilities to protect Hyrule. Once dismissed, you returned to your chambers, not before Zelda stopped you in your tracks.

"Maya, a moment?" You looked at her, tilting your head to the side slightly. "Did you resolve your issue with Revali yesterday? I hope there is no bad blood between one of our champions and yourself." She genuinely seemed concerned, and you just gently giggled, placing your hand on her shoulder for reassurance. There was no bad blood, just you two seemed to be familiar in competitiveness. You didn't know him too well just yet, but you could tell by that look in his eye he gave you, that he took his skill very seriously, just as much as you did.

"No worries sister, there is nothing to be worried about. I think since we are both dedicated archers, he must be intimated that my skill precedes his." You joked, Zelda laughing at your comment. "If it makes you feel better, I'm supposed to train with him today. It gives me the perfect opportunity to see if he truly has what it takes to be one of our chosen champions."

"That's quite a great way to think about it. I'm relieved you two will be practicing together. But be aware, I did not choose him for no reason. He is quite skilled with a bow." She recognized him positively, bringing a fire in you that was even more determined to challenge him. "But I'm sure you must be going now. Good luck and do let me know how it goes!" Giving you a small curtsy, you just smiled at her odd formality, already having your bow fastened around your back. You hastened your pace to the courtyard where he was most likely waiting.

As you made your way there, you slowly crept near him as he practiced alone, readying an arrow on the rest of his bow. It was quite an extravagant bow, the same from yesterday. You could tell he treated it well, as it glimmered under the summer sun, freshly polished. You decided to be sly, and pulled an arrow from your quiver, stealthily creeping up in the grass, the wind disguising your rustling. You would shoot just past him into the field beyond, hoping to startle him. As you took smaller steps towards him, you saw him lurch into the air suddenly, catching you by surprise. Your eyes kept still on him but eventually your head spun behind you, as he landed directly behind you, his wings on his hips. His eyes were fixed on you harshly, shaking his head. Your face suddenly felt flushed as he caught you, standing up to look at him.

"You may shoot an arrow well, but your stealth is something to be desired. I heard you the moment you approached the field." He turned his nose up at you, a small laugh coming from him. You averted his gaze.

"Oh please." You scowled, putting your loose arrow back in your quiver. He seemed to catch you speechless, and he recognized that, puffing his chest proudly. "Whatever, if we're going to prove our abilities to one another, we should do it outside of palace grounds. Shooting an arrow at a simple target is simple enough."

"There is more to archery than simply shooting an arrow, yes." He spoke, looking off into the distance. "But there are more ways to make a target interesting." He paced around the yard, his hand underneath his chin appearing to be thinking. It was almost like a lightbulb flashed over his head as he turned towards you, a sly grin worn on his face. "I've thought of an excellent game."

"What are you getting at Revali?" It was the first time you said his name, but he didn't seem phased by it. "What game?"

"Knockout. Tests our distance. We each start at the ten yard mark." His hand motioned to a further distance. "If one of us fails to hit the target from that distance, you're out. We keep shooting, ten yards further each time." He seemed to know the game well, and it was a game that interested you. "In the case that we both hit the target at the furthest yard, whoever is closest to the bullseye, wins. It goes on until you get the best shot. Can you comprehend that, Princess?" 

"You're on." A fire in your eyes gleamed at him. "Sounds easy enough. Don't be too hurt if you lose though."

He released a "hmph" noise and readied his bow, as did you. Approaching an approximately ten yard distance, you both stood in front of the circle target from you. 

"May I?" He prepared to shoot first, keeping his eyes focused on the target. Nodding, you watch as he elegantly brought his elbow back, holding onto the arrow sitting in its rest. You couldn't help but notice how focused and determined he looked, almost as if he was aiming for a live target that he couldn't bare to miss. Maybe he had a reason for being as cocky as he was. He released the arrow and you both watched it fly, directly hitting the bullseye on the target. The shot, you couldn't lie, took your breath away. It looked as if it didn't even arch, flying straight ahead. Revali peered over at you, noticing how impressed you looked, but refused to admit. This had been the first time you'd seen him shoot, and it intimidated you a little.

"Have I caught your highness to be speechless?" His mocking formal tone was annoying, as you could only look at him eyes half lidded, your eyebrow twitching. "If you want to give up now, I surely wouldn't blame you."

"Hush." You spoke, preparing your aim on the target. You had to hit the bullseye, any shot outside of that would lose. Your nerves got the best of you, noticing a slight shake in your arm, Revali taking notice and just smiling at you. As usual, you took a deep breath, eyes focused and ready to shoot. Your hand released the arrow and watched it fly, keeping your eyes on it to see it bounce off Revali's arrow, and...onto the ground...?!

"Aha! Looks like we wont need to move back any yards. That's my win." You drowned his voice out, feeling your heart drop into the pit of your stomach. You knew exactly what you did wrong. You were so focused on hitting where he had, your eyes last minute drifted to where his arrow lay. Your hand clenched the grip of your bow, Revali walking towards the target to retrieve your arrows, but he stopped when he noticed you were silently standing there, disappointed in your shot.

"How...how could I miss that?" You murmured to yourself. "I didn't even hit the target itself .Instead, where does it go?! The FUCKING ground!!" You shouted suddenly, cursing in front of Revali and the guards, an expression of shock as their eyes widened. One of them was ready to run towards you, but Revali held up his wing to stop him. Even he seemed surprised at how you completely changed your mannerism. You realized how improper you sounded, covering your mouth with your hand. 

"Well well, the princess has a potty mouth. Can't say I'm surprised to know you had this side of you." He stifled a laugh, instead placed his hand upon your shoulder. "Don't think about it so much. The first step to recognizing your errors is to know what you did that caused it to happen. By that look in your eye, you know exactly." He attempted to reassure you, hitting the nail on the head of what you were thinking. "Shoot again. Here." He handed you your stray arrow, and for the first time, you saw a genuine kindness in him rather than his tough, audacious attitude. You sucked it up, and smiled back on him, placing the arrow back on your bow. 

"Just relax." He spoke standing behind you, a tickle down your spine at how his voice reached you. Shaking your head, you brought your bow up to shoot.

This time you focused harder, allowing the tension in your shoulders to release as you didn't give it a second thought, and shot your arrow. Revali watched, as did you, as it hit the bullseye directly. Feeling your pride come back, you saw him nod in approval, patting you on the back.

"Much better." He said, as if he was the one training you. Scoffing at him teasingly, you shoved his shoulder playfully, that glimmer in your eyes coming back to life. Did he encourage you on purpose? If so, you hadn't minded it, instead, felt more grateful.

"Uh...thank you. And please, forget my rude exclaim from earlier." You attempted to sound more regal, but he wasn't buying it this time.

"I've already seen the real you, Maya." He said your name for the first time today. "And I sure I'll see more sides of you as we continue practicing."

You had no idea how right he would be.


End file.
